Anata no Koe
by Analoguec
Summary: "Mas eu sou melhor que isso!", disse Sakura. "Você não precisa provar pra mim, porque eu já sei disso. Você tem que provar aos outros que estão vendo seu trabalho lá fora", Syaoran contestou, ligando o equipamento para ela começar. PARA MARY MARCATO
1. Capítulo 1

Anata no Koe

_A sua voz_

**Capítulo 1 **

_-_

_-_

_Para Mary Marcato_

_-_

_-_

Kinomoto Sakura tinha os olhos grudados na tela, um papel em mãos, os lábios secos e voz embargada.

_-Eu... Eu nunca pensei..._ – ela falava sem tirar os olhos da tela. A voz estava fraca e era possível perceber que controlava o choro – _Você... De todas as pessoas... _

Subitamente, sem nem ao menos piscar ou desviar o olhar da tela, a mão esquerda levou à boca um lenço. Nele, ela começou a fungar.

Um homem ao lado dela começou a falar depois de dar um longo suspiro:

_-Cho... Eu... Eu só posso dizer que sinto muito... Eu nem tenho mais coragem de olhar para você por causa vergonha que eu..._ – ele, que também segurava um papel e não piscava para a tela, precisou fechar os olhos ao começar a tossir, deixando cair no chão o papel que antes lia.

A imagem na tevê congelou e Sakura virou-se para ajudar o colega, batendo levemente nas costas dele:

-Eu falei que era pra ficar em casa se essa garganta ainda estivesse ruim, Yamazaki! – ela o repreendeu – Como pode trabalhar assim?

-Ah... – a voz dele saiu meio rouca – Mas eu tinha prometido pra Chiharu que faríamos a cena do reencontro de Jang com Lee. É o ápice da novela.

_-MAS EU NÃO QUERO FAZER COM VOCÊ! –_ uma garota gritou da sala ao lado.

-Yamazaki, quer pelo menos terminar essa cena hoje e tirar uma folga de um dia? – uma garota abriu a porta da sala ao lado e ficou encostada à batente, olhando algumas fichas numa prancheta – A cena das descobertas das mentiras de Lee pode ficar para amanhã. E também vamos começar a dublar uma outra novela.

-É? – tanto Yamazaki quanto Sakura correram a ela para olhar os nomes.

-Vamos ter uma reunião daqui a meia hora sobre isso. E entrou mais um membro na nossa equipe. – a garota sorria gentilmente enquanto pressionava a prancheta contra o corpo esbelto, como se não quisesse que lessem os nomes escolhidos – Você e Yamazaki também devem ir.

-Ei... Então isso aí já terminou, Rika? – Sakura apontou um polegar por cima do ombro, indicando a tela congelada.

-Sim, sim. – ela assentiu com a cabeça também – Podem descansar. A reunião será no segundo andar, sala 5.

-Bom dia. – mais uma garota falou. Estava parada atrás de Rika, piscando um pouco confusa – O trabalho de vocês já acabou?

-Ah, Tomoyo... – Rika virou-se para ela – Há uma reunião daqui a pouco. Um novo trabalho a partir de amanhã.

-Oh... – ela inclinou o rosto para o lado e sorriu – O que será, o que será?

-Eu vou tomar um café. – Sakura passou por Rika e foi a Tomoyo, pegando a mão dela – Quer ir comigo, Tomoyo-chan?

-Será um prazer. – ela respondeu num tom que já era habitualmente educado e Sakura deu um sorriso antes de virar o rosto para os outros dois.

-Vocês também querem?

-Não. – Rika recusou – Tenho que ajudar o senhor Terada em algumas coisas antes da reunião.

-E eu preciso treinar minhas falas com Chiharu sobre a reconciliação entre Lee e Cho. – Yamazaki tinha um dedo erguido como se explicasse algo sério – Vocês sabiam que é comum na Coréia do Sul a segunda mulher traída perdoar o marido antes do divór...

-Chega, Yamazaki. – alguém bateu nele com uma pasta cheia de scripts. Era uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados, e era, na opinião masculina, muito bonita – Você não está doente demais pra trabalhar hoje?

-Mas você sabia, Chiharu, que se eu for beijado...

A garota deu as costas para ele e foi até Sakura e Tomoyo, que riam discretamente daquele fato. As três saíram juntas pela outra porta do escritório - que levava ao corredor do terceiro andar do estúdio de dublagem _Koe!_, em Tokyo.

* * *

À mesa da sala de reuniões do segundo andar, Sakura aproveitava os minutos que antecediam a reunião com o diretor do estúdio para conversar com a amiga Tomoyo. As duas se conheciam desde que começaram a trabalhar juntas, sempre encontrando um papel e outro num mesmo estúdio.

-Rika falou que teremos um novo projeto a partir de amanhã... – Sakura comentou ao ouvido da amiga – E uma pessoa nova na equipe.

Tomoyo piscou curiosamente e sorriu, olhando discretamente para a secretária do diretor. Ela conversava com ele e fazia anotações numa prancheta, sorrindo de vez em quando. Até parece que ninguém notava o que havia entre os dois.

-Vocês sabiam que a novela que vamos traduzir é uma produção independente norte-coreana, censurada em todo país e cujos produtores foram condenados pela... – Yamazaki começou a explicar com a habitual pose de quem tudo sabe, mas ficou calado ao sentir um puxão na orelha da garota de cabelos castanhos ao lado dele. Baixou o rosto e ficou quieto.

-Olha, Sakura... Será que é ele? – Tomoyo puxou o braço da amiga para perto dela e indicou com a cabeça um rapaz que entrou na sala e curvou-se respeitosamente diante do diretor Terada.

Sakura ficou branca e sentiu o sangue congelar. Ela o conhecia, não? Claro que conhecia! E ele com certeza não a esqueceu. Quer dizer, seria ótimo se isso acontecesse. A última coisa que queria era ter Li Syaoran fazendo comentários tolos no ouvido dela a respeito de um segredo que dividiram no passado. Mas... Por que justamente _ele? _Quando ele tinha voltado de Hong Kong? E... Era ele? Ele ia trabalhar com ela?

-Ah... – ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e Tomoyo tomou-lhe a mão direita para massagear.

-Está se sentido mal?

-Mal... – Sakura assumiu um tom dramático – Muito mal. Não posso mais ficar aqui. – levantou-se de súbito e pegou a bolsa – Eu te vejo depois, Tomo—

Um puxão na blusa fez com que ela afundasse novamente na cadeira, principalmente quando o diretor e os outros dois se sentaram à mesa, indicando o início da reunião. Pior sentiu-se ela quando percebeu que o rapaz a olhava... E ainda sorria!

Ah, por que, depois de tanto tempo, ela teria que voltar a encontrar Li Syaoran em Tokyo? Ainda mais no trabalho dela! Eles não haviam concordado que não se veriam mais? Quer dizer, **ela **dissera isso, por isso ele tinha a obrigação de concordar!

Relembrou a época que o conhecia. Os dois eram amigos de infância, estudaram juntos quando cresceram, separaram-se quando os pais dele decidiram mudar para Hong Kong. E da promessa que fizeram quando os dois voltassem a...

-Sakura? – o diretor Terada a chamou – Você está prestando atenção?

-Claro! – ela ajeitou-se na cadeira e enfrentou o olhar curioso dele.

-Este rapaz – apontou Syaoran, ao lado dele – será o diretor _dessa _dublagem. – usou o pronome que substituía um nome, o que significava que Sakura teria que _adivinhar _a respeito do quê ele estava falando – Você será a principal.

-Oh? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas – Tem par?

-Infelizmente eu soube, há alguns minutos, que a pessoa que faria o seu _namorado _numa produção como _esta – _Syaoran também fez a substituição vocabular – está doente. – indicou Yamazaki, num acesso de tosse, com o polegar – Mas não se preocupe, senhorita Kinomoto... – falou o nome dela suavemente e sem desencontrar o olhar – Ainda hoje conseguirei um substituto.

-Que tal Yukito? – ela sugeriu a Terada, como se fosse com ele que tivesse que falar no momento e não com Syaoran – Ele sempre diz pra chamá-lo quando faltasse alguém.

-Yukito Tsukishiro está trabalhando em outro estúdio, em outra cidade, Kinomoto. – Rika inclinou o rosto ao sorrir.

Sakura deu um suspiro. Era melhor entregar o troféu da vitória a Li e terminar pelo menos os serviços que tinha para aquele dia e se preparar para o próximo.

Mas que ela não ia se deixar levar por ele, isso ela não ia.

* * *

Ao final da tarde, na sala onde guardava a bolsa, Sakura suspirou desanimada ao se jogar no sofá. Que coisa mais desgastante... Ainda não sabia coisa alguma a respeito do novo trabalho, nem conversara direito com Syaoran, não sentia vontade de saber de nada.

Olhou o teto por longo tempo; um braço estava por cima da testa; uma perna balançava por cima do outro joelho.

Os dois haviam feito uma promessa quando crianças. Como eram muito amigos, e as famílias também, tinham prometido que casariam quando crescessem. Mas, infelizmente, dois anos depois, a família de Syaoran dissera que mudaria para Hong Kong. E Syaoran escrevera de lá uma vez falando a respeito de uma _noiva_ que a família arranjou por lá.

Sakura nunca mais quisera saber dele.

-YAMAZAKI! – Syaoran entrou abruptamente na sala. Sakura sentou-se no sofá e olhou-o meio confusa.

O rapaz olhou para os lados e – para infelicidade dela – precisou perguntar:

-Yamazaki passou por aqui?

-Hmm... Ele foi embora antes de eu entrar aqui...

Viu-o franzir a testa e correr a ela, agarrando-lhe a mão para saírem dali com pressa.

-Aconteceu um problema. – ele explicava pelo caminho até a sala de áudio – Yamazaki prometeu que arranjaria alguém pra fazer o papel dele, mas eu já o procuro por horas! – deu um suspiro meio irritado – Aposto que ele sabia _daquela _cena e resolveu dar no pé sem arranjar alguém antes!

-Hein? – lembrou-se então de que não sabia nem o que dublariam.

Syaoran reprimiu um sorriso. Se a teoria dele estivesse correta, nem ela sabia sobre o se tratava e ia, no mínimo, querer morrer quando descobrisse. E ele ia adorar ver aquela cena.

Entraram na sala, fecharam a porta, ofereceu a ela uma cadeira que não foi aceita. E então Syaoran ligou o equipamento, falando:

-Yamazaki ia fazer um dos papéis principais, mas não podia por causa da garganta. E disse que ia arrumar alguém pra fazer o papel. – ele colocou um DVD pra rodar e entregou sem um pingo de educação um roteiro nas mãos dela – Vai treinando enquanto eu te mostro uma coisa. Quero ver se você é boa mesmo.

Sakura estreitou o olhar. _"Quero ver se você é boa mesmo",_ foi isso o que ele disse? Ah, mas precisava mesmo de uma lição! Ela nunca ganhou prêmio, como acontecia com outros dubladores mais conhecidos e experientes do ramo, mas sempre fora uma boa aluna no teatro e atualmente não precisava de fama para fazer o trabalho dela, para fazer os papéis que sempre a designavam. Abriu o roteiro, ainda sentindo-se frustrada com o comentário, e leu a primeira página.

O que é ruim nesses momentos de raiva é você se sentir perdido – como quando abrimos um livro ao meio para tentar saber sobre o que se trata. Ela precisou voltar à capa e ler o título, arregalando os olhos:

**_-"Os amantes da senhora Xin Yang Lin"?_** – até o título causava-lhe horror – Aquela novela chinesa _pornô? _

-Ué, não sabia que os direitos dela foram comprados pelo canal NCH?

Sim, ela sabia. O NCH era um conhecido canal adulto da televisão paga, que recentemente anunciara os novos pacotes de atrações. O que chamava atenção de muitos era o sumiço de "produções" nacionais e presença de novelas e filmes adultos chineses, tailandeses, coreanos e até filipinos. A novela "Os Amantes da Senhora Xin Yang Lin" era a adaptação de um livro japonês de contos eróticos, publicado ainda na era Meiji. A adaptação chinesa contava com a presença de uma conhecida atriz japonesa – que aceitara o papel sem pudor em troca de um cachê considerado "gordo" pelos atores da mesma categoria, e que abandonou o país de origem para trabalhar no exterior.

-Claro, mas... – ela lia algumas falas e cada vez ficava mais assustada com o pensamento de como deveria falar – Mas por que _nós _devemos dublar?

-Por que o canal pagou pra _nós _fazermos isso? – ele tentou responder com uma pergunta óbvia.

-Ora, poderiam legendar! – ela fez um gesto exasperado com o roteiro – É ridículo; ninguém vai concordar com isso!

Syaoran pegou uma prancheta e leu alguns nomes:

-Daidouji Tomoyo_: criada Mei_; Mihara Chiharu: _Soi Yang Lao_, irmã de Xin Yang Lin – a cada nome, percebia que Sakura ficava com os olhos mais arregalados -; Yamazaki Takashi: _Ho Lao_, primeiro amante de Xin Yang Lin... E isso é só no primeiro episódio que devemos dublar amanhã de manhã, porque à tarde vamos dublar mais dois episódios. – baixou o papel que lia e os olhos encontraram os dela – Nós discutimos isso nesta manhã, minha cara. E pelo que eu lembro, _você _estava lá.

Viu-a morder o lábio inferior. Aquilo era prova! Ela nem tinha prestado atenção na reunião! Mas o que diabos ela pensava na hora? Será que era em outro homem?

-E o problema só pra amanhã é Yamazaki. Ele _não _poderá usar a voz, precisamos arranjar alguém pra substituí-lo. Só que...

Como ele hesitava, a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha meio receosa, pedindo daquele modo que continuasse a sentença.

-Você dá conta desta cena, não é? – procurou uma cena específica no DVD e deixou que ela visse umas das cenas mais explícitas do capítulo. Viu o olhar esverdeado de Sakura sumir e um rubor ainda mais forte tomar conta do delicado rosto que há anos não via. Simplesmente era tentador não deixar de provocá-la, e tentou disfarçar um sorriso divertido ao vê-la cobrir os olhos.

-Eu não posso ver essas coisas! – ela protestou, ainda negando-se a ver aquilo.

-Ah, que pena. – ele cruzou os braços – Tenho que procurar outra pro seu lugar?

Aquilo tocou no ego dela. Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio e pareceu esquecer o que rodava na tela da sala de áudio.

-Eu posso dublar tão bem quanto qualquer outra pessoa. – sentiu uma veia saltar na testa com a provocação. Contava até vinte para voltar ao normal – Só que eu nunca fiz essa cena antes... Poderia dar um tempo tanto para mim quanto para Yamazaki? Assim posso treinar um pouco e trabalhar com ele melhor.

-Não. – foi a rápida resposta dele, o que a irritou ainda mais e a fez ranger os dentes.

-E por que não?

-Daidouji já foi avisada. Mihara também. Com certeza virão amanhã depois de decorarem todas aquelas falas. Se vierem aqui amanhã e não tiver nada, elas poderão ficar tristes porque perderam a chance treinar outras falas para outros trabalhos e ficarão a manhã toda sem ter o que fazer. Não pensa nelas, não?

-'_Tá bom, 'tá booom..._ – ela falou entre os dentes – Não precisa fazer todo esse drama. – guardou na bolsa o _script _depois de enrolá-lo para que coubesse lá – Eu só queria saber como vou dar conta disso... Nunca tive que dublar cenas desse tipo antes... – por que tanto alarde com esse Yamazaki? Ela só poderia treinar com ele?

-Ué, não sabe? – ele foi irônico – Tente treinar em casa. Menos o sexo, claro.

Definitivamente, Li Syaoran voltara ao Japão apenas para provocá-la.

-

-


	2. Capítulo 2

**Anata no Koe**

_A sua voz_

Capítulo 2

Li Syaoran aprendera com o pai a ser intolerante em relação a atrasos. Se algum empregado do senhor Li chegava alguns minutos – dois ou três – atrasado, era até levado em consideração se tivesse a desculpa própria para tal. Quando não, era certo de que iria para o olho das ruas de Hong Kong.

Inclinou o corpo sobre a mesa como se quisesse deitar a cabeça nela. Não fez isso, entretanto. Simplesmente baixou o rosto e massageou as têmporas. Tão novo e já cheio de preocupações... E ele ainda estava no segundo dia de trabalho!

-Li... Quer mais café? – Tomoyo ofereceu da entrada da sala de áudio, sorrindo compreensivamente. Não ousava entrar para não aborrecê-lo, mais do que ele já parecia estar.

-Hmm... Não. – ele suspirou e levantou-se – Kinomoto já ligou para avisar do atraso?

-Não. – a garota balançou a cabeça e segurava o pires com certa elegância para tomar um gole do café que ofereceu a ele – Não se preocupe. Em poucos minutos ela deve aparecer... Deve ter acontecido alguma emergência.

_-DESCULPE!_ – escutaram uma conhecida voz pelos corredores – Desculpe, desculpe...

Minutos depois, Sakura aparecia ofegante na porta:

-Sinto muito... – ela respirava fundo e encostou-se à parede – Meus pais chegaram hoje de manhã a Tokyo e nem avisaram... E não tive tempo pra ligar... – aproximou-se de Syaoran e curvou-se diversas vezes – Desculpe, desculpe... Vim correndo o mais rápido que pude.

-Mas deveria ter ligado, sabia? – ele falou indiferente e sério, virando-se para arrumar os aparelhos para o trabalho – Vá descansar um pouco. Em dez minutos começaremos.

-'T... 'Tá... – ela murmurou, passando a mão direita no cabelo para fazê-lo voltar ao normal, murmurando mais uma vez – Desculpe...

-Vamos lá, Sakurinha... – Tomoyo a segurou pelos ombros e a levou para fora da sala. Apesar de não ter levado uma bronca do novo chefe, era claro que a amiga sentia-se chateada pelo jeito como a tratara – Vá lavar o rosto...

Ao ouvir o "Sakurinha", Syaoran deixou que um sorriso curvasse discretamente os lábios que, por estarem de costas, as duas não perceberam quando foram embora.

_Era aquele o apelido que dera a ela quando crianças, não...?_

Embora a porta estivesse aberta, Yamazaki tomou a liberdade de batê-la apenas para mostrar que estava ali para falar com o novo diretor. Isso porque percebera que Syaoran estava muito concentrado e temia irritá-lo.

-O que faz aqui? Não tinha tirado licença? – o diretor endireitou o corpo à mesa. Realmente não prestara atenção ao que acontecia.

Yamazaki entrou, sentou-se, pegou uma caneta e uma folha de papel de cima da mesa do chefe e começou a escrever, mostrando um "SIM" em letras garrafais a ele.

Syaoran piscou.

-Não consegue falar por causa da garganta?

Novamente Yamazaki pegou outra folha, escrevendo algo lentamente nela. Quando mostrou, Syaoran leu um "NÃO".

-Dói a garganta ou não?

Yamazaki ia pegar outra folha, mas Syaoran o deteve.

-Apenas responda com a cabeça. Dói ou não?

Viu-o fazer "sim".

-Então o que veio fazer aqui?

Desta vez, o rapaz adoentado ficou meio hesitante. Não sabia como responder.

-Toma... – Syaoran entrou uma folha em branco, massageando a têmpora depois.

Demorou um minuto, mas finalmente ele leu o motivo, ignorando um sorriso inocente de Yamazaki:

"**VIM VER SAKURA DUBLAR O PORNÔ".**

0-0-0

-Sabe, eu acho que amanheci com a garganta dolorida. – Sakura falou ao diretor, que estava encostado à mesinha perto do aparelho de áudio. Começou a tossir forçadamente, encarando o rapaz que lia o script traduzido.

-É? – ele mexeu num bolso e tirou de lá algumas mentas em forma de bala, jogando para ela – Toma, faz bem pra garganta.

Sakura não fez esforço para agarrá-las no ar e deixou tudo cair no chão. Syaoran ignorou a "agressividade" dos modos dela.

-Por que não podemos deixar pra outro dia?

O silêncio de Syaoran também a "agrediu", já que era claro que ele não daria satisfações de qualquer decisão tomada. Cinco minutos se passaram e o diretor a ignorou completamente enquanto lia o script pela terceira vez naquela manhã.

-Quer dizer que seus pais estão em Tokyo? – ele perguntou indiferente.

-É... Eles nem me avisaram que viriam me visitar.

-Vão ficar até quando? – ele virou uma página.

-Acho que... Uma semana... O aniversário de minha mãe é no domingo.

-Entendo... – ele finalmente acabou a revisão e deu um suspiro, sorrindo em seguida a ela – Vamos lá?

-"Vamos"? Vamos aonde? – ela piscou.

-Vamos começar. – o tom dele foi incentivador.

-É? Mas cadê...? – Sakura olhou para os lados – Cadê o... o... o...

-Quem?

-Meu... meu... – ela limpou a garganta como se quisesse tomar coragem – "Amante"?

-Você tem um amante? – Syaoran arregalou os olhos.

-Não! Estou falando da pessoa que fará o papel do amante! – ela o fuzilou com um olhar – Eu sei que entendeu e que quer só fazer piada.

-Ah, é? – ele ligou a tevê e o áudio, tomando a posição de um microfone ao lado do dela e entregando o fone – Na verdade, você falou tão séria que achei que fosse verdade mesmo.

Enquanto o via preparar a tevê e o áudio, Sakura piscava. Mas o que ele fazia ali? A não ser quer...

-Pronta?

-V-Você... – ela empalideceu, tremendo – Você vai s-substituir o Yamazaki?

-Sim, Sakura. – ele ainda confirmou com a cabeça – Não é bom saber que seremos colegas?

-Não, não é! – ela enfatizou, irritando-se – E Yamazaki? Vai fazer o que quando ficar melhor?

-Ele dublará o amante da sua irmã, que logo depois será seu amante, daqui a quatro episódios. Troquei o papel com ele. Talvez ele ainda faça uma participação como o marido infiel de Mihara, digo, de Soi Yang Lao. Ele pediu ontem.

-MAS EU NÃO VOU TRABALHAR COM ELE! – escutaram Chiharu gritar de alguma sala. Sakura estranhou aquilo e foi à porta, deparando-se com todos os colegas ao abrir. Até mesmo Terada e Rika os espionavam, ambos ansiosos para ver como ela trabalharia.

-Vamos começar. – Syaoran a puxou pelo braço e a fez ficar em frente à tevê, dando o script dela e testando os fones – No "três".

Contando nos dedos, o diretor teclou em "start" e "record". Uma música suave começou e uma protagonista apareceu no telão. A atriz era bonita – quase da idade de Sakura, o que era um fator positivo ao trabalho dela (ruim seria uma voz de jovem numa personagem de idade mais avançada); o cenário era bem construído e colorido: China Antiga, um palácio imperial e muitos figurantes trabalhando como servos. A jovem usava um bonito traje de época (vermelho e dourado), com jóias e um penteado arrumado no alto da cabeça por enfeites. Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores, ignorando o movimento dos empregados enquanto procurava por uma determinada porta. Parou em frente a uma que era dividida em duas partes como se fosse um enorme portão. Estendeu os braços para abri-los de uma vez, fechando-os atrás de si com uma tranca feita de madeira.

A protagonista virou-se, olhando para os lados. Estava num enorme quarto artisticamente decorado, mas que estava estranhamente escuro e cheio de fumaça. Tirou um leque de uma das dobras do vestido e escondeu um sorriso ao abri-lo em frente em rosto.

Avistou um vulto sentado em frente a uma mesinha. Ele olhava sem piscar a fumaça do incenso quase inteiramente consumido, mantendo-se sereno como se ninguém tivesse entrado. Permaneceu calmo e de olhos fechados mesmo ao sentir a aproximação de alguém, abrindo-os quando começou a falar:

-_Ele já foi dormir? – _Syaoran falou. O movimento dos lábios dele acompanhou os do homem sentado.

A tela focou o rosto da jovem, que baixou o leve e estreitou os olhos. A boca começou a mover, mas – infelizmente – não saía som. Syaoran olhou para Sakura e percebeu que ela ainda estava perplexa, nervosa, confusa e _distraída. _

-Sakura! – ele teve que pausar a dublagem – O serviço já começou!

-Ah! – ela "despertou", atrapalhando-se ao manusear o script e deixando-o cair sem querer – De-Desculpe, e-eu...!

-Preste atenção no que faz. – ele asseverou ao retornar a cena para uma segunda tentativa – Nada de distrações desta vez.

-'Tá... Desculpe... – ela franziu a testa em sinal de insegurança, olhando ora a tela, ora o papel em mãos.

Novamente a mesma cena: a mulher andava por entre os empregados num corredor longo de um palácio imperial chinês, entrou num dos luxuosos quartos e aproximou-se de um homem perto dos incensos.

-_Ele já foi dormir? _

_-J-Já, há quase m-meia hora... – _a voz dela tremeu e foi diminuindo à medida que a personagem continuou falando. Na sala ao lado, os colegas de Sakura ficaram preocupados, principalmente quando viram Syaoran franzir a testa irritado.

_-Podemos então começar? _

_-Se você estava tão ansioso quanto..._ – Sakura parou de falar. Tinha lido a linha errada e fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça num ato desesperado para emendar – _Eu escapei do quarto assim que ele adormeceu, dei para ele um... _

Syaoran parou a gravação.

-Não me leve a mal por dizer isso... – a voz dele era fria. Será que realmente já foram amigos de infância? – Mas pra mim é incompetência errar e não pedir para voltar e refazer a dublagem. Não treinou em casa?

-Desculpe... – ela quis se enterrar de tanta vergonha que sentia – Eu treinei, mas estou nervosa...

Suspirou ele mais uma vez. Paciência, paciência... Preparou novamente a bancada para refazer a dublagem, evitando olhar para a pessoa em pose submissa ao lado dele. Obviamente que ela estava abalada – por algum motivo que ele gostaria de saber. Não poderia ser por causa dele... Ele não era tão ruim assim, certo? Eles ainda eram amigos, apesar de todos os anos já passados, certo? Mas agora eram colegas de trabalho também...

-... _Certo?_

-O quê? – o rosto dela estava parcialmente vermelho ao indagá-lo. Não escutou-o direito.

-Só estou falando alto. – ele disfarçou. Testou novamente os fones e cobriu os ouvidos – Mais uma vez. A última.

Sakura reviu as cenas até a parte que deveria começar a dublar. Cada segundo anterior a isso só tornava a ansiedade maior. Quando a protagonista começou a falar, a voz da _seiyuu _estava segura e suave:

_-Ele já foi dormir?_

_-Já, há quase meia hora._ – ela baixara o leque e sorria com certa malícia.

_-Podemos então começar?_

_-Eu escapei do quarto assim que ele dormiu._ – a mulher fechou o leque e uma rápida imagem do rapaz sorrindo apareceu – _Dei para ele um chá, mas pensei que seria logo que adormeceria... Ficamos conversando até o sono dele chegar._

Apesar de seguir exatamente os diálogos, a voz de Sakura diminuía à medida que falava. Isso teve o mesmo efeito que uma provocação no diretor, que desligou a tevê e o aparelho de áudio. Ela ficou atônita, temendo o motivo de tal ato.

-P-Por quê...? – isso não estava acontecendo. Não estava!

-Parece que está brincando, Kinomoto. – eles foram mesmo amigos? – Nós precisamos entregar um capítulo no máximo até amanhã e você não tem a responsabilidade de fazer um trabalho decente? – deu as costas – Pode procurar outra coisa pra fazer, vou procurar outra pessoa pro seu lugar.

_Não estava! _

Foi só Syaoran sair da sala – passando autoritário e apressado por entre os outros colegas que viam a cena – que Sakura desabou de joelhos no chão, tremendo. Tomoyo, Chiharu e Yamazaki saíram dos lugares para ajudar e consolá-la.

-Sakura-chan... – Tomoyo segurou as mãos geladas da amiga quando Yamazaki a levantou – Vamos descansar na outra sala... E comer alguma coisa... Lembra que vamos dublar um anime? Será divertido...

Somente as duas saíram da sala de áudio. Chiharu pegou o script jogado no chão para devolver ao diretor e voltou-se para o rapaz:

-Será que ela não se sentiu à vontade em trabalhar ao lado dele? – ela indagou – Acho que Sakura-chan não se importaria tanto em trabalhar com você porque já se conhecem há tempos...

Yamazaki piscou e pegou papel e caneta de um bolso para começar a escrever – demoradamente – alguma coisa. Quando terminou, entregou a Chiharu para que lesse:

_-"Você sabia que, estatisticamente, as dubladoras japonesas são as mais..."_ – revirou os olhos e virou-se para ir embora, jogando o papel por cima do ombro.

o-o-o

Deitada no sofá da sala que usavam para descansar, Sakura olhava o teto. Tinha o rosto vermelho e continuava se culpando por tamanha falta de capacidade para um trabalho tão simples. Já era tarde, quase hora de ir embora, mas ficaria ali até o início da noite para voltar para casa, ou pelo menos até que se sentisse um pouco mais calma. Tomoyo e ela trabalharam em um anime durante a tarde, não viu Syaoran também.

Tinha sido melhor assim. Melhor ficar sem vê-lo. E por que se sentir tão mal quando ele iria arranjar outra pessoa para substituí-la?

-Olá. – escutou Syaoran falar perto dela. Arregalou os olhos e levantou-se, batendo a cabeça na dele.

-Sinto muito, sinto muito! – acudiu-o quando o viu massagear um lado do rosto – Eu não vi!

-'Tá bom... – ele gesticulou para que ela não se preocupasse – Cuide da cabeça também.

-Hein? – Sakura piscou, confusa.

Syaoran apontou para a testa dela, e foi só quando ela tocou que sentiu uma pontada, contraindo o rosto.

-Está inchado. – ele continuou massageando a face ao se afastar dela. Foi à mini-geladeira da sala e abriu o congelador, procurando por pedras de gelo. Ao encontrar, pegou um lenço do bolso e embrulhou-as, voltando para perto dela e entregando a ela – Toma.

-Ah... – a garota fez uma discreta e rápida reverência – Obrigada, Syaoran...

Puxando o tecido da calça perto do joelho, ele sentou-se no sofá que antes Sakura usava como cama. Com o silêncio entre os dois, foi possível ouvir um profundo suspiro por parte dele:

-Sakura... – Syaoran até esfregou os olhos com força, pensando exatamente no que falar. Fez um sinal para que ela ocupasse o espaço ao lado dele – Sei que agi de uma forma que você não esperava hoje cedo, e agora eu peço desculpas. – quando a viu abrir a boca, ele continuou – Mas você me tirou do sério. Eu esperava mais, esperava _ver_ e _ouvir_ as coisas que Terada tanto me falou sobre seu trabalho.

-É que eu nunca... – a voz dela morreu sem completar a sentença.

-Deveria estar preparada. De alguma forma. – o rapaz completou – Eu sei que é um trabalho ridículo, mas... Ah, qual é o problema? Parece que nem gosta do que faz.

-Eu gosto! – ela levantou-se indignada, mas foi puxada para sentar-se de novo – Mas eu fico sem jeito de trabalhar ao seu lado num _programa _desses...

-Ah, então é um problema comigo? – era a hora da verdade – Ficaria melhor se fosse pra trabalhar ao lado de Yamazaki?

-Aí que eu não conseguiria mesmo. – ela cruzou os braços – Yamazaki ficaria de brincadeira e eu, rindo.

Ficaram em silêncio, cada um fechado ao próprio pensamento.

-Quer tentar pelo menos a primeira cena agora? – Syaoran propôs e viu-a arquear as sobrancelhas.

-Mas você não disse ia procurar por outra dubladora?

-Ia, mas não fui. – ele cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, fechando os olhos – Pensei melhor e resolvi conversar com você depois que terminasse seu trabalho... Podemos só fazer um teste. – levantou-se e estendeu a mão dela – Se recusar, amanhã mesmo eu procuro uma substituta.

Sakura olhou a mão e o rosto sério dele. Sorrindo, ela aceitou o gesto e levantou-se.

o-o-o

**Meia hora depois:**

Desligando a tevê e arrumando a bancada de áudio, Syaoran bocejou. Já era mais que final do expediente para ele – trabalhar além do permitido era algo que se recusava a fazer. Não que não pagassem bem, mas aprendera com o pai a respeitar os próprios limites. Trabalhar demais cansava, causaria irritação, evoluiria para um estresse, traria como conseqüência uma licença para passar alguns dias em cidades que não conhecia – ainda – do Japão. Essa era a parte pior: passar alguns dias numa cidade que não conhece em companhia das _irmãs. _Terrível, terrível mesmo.

Por isso, apenas _naquele _dia se dispôs a ficar um pouco além do horário. Não houve briga, não houve aborrecimento, agressões verbais e muito menos estresse. Voltaria para casa tranqüilamente. Sem "mas".

-Está na hora de ir, Sakura. – ele falou à pessoa que tentava se recuperar de uma experiência meio que traumatizante. A garota, ainda com um rubor no rosto e boquiaberta, estava envergonhada depois de ver tantas coisas _novas. _Congelada, perplexa, quase virando uma estátua, ela não moveu um dedo nem quando ele falou que estava na hora de ir.

-Eu não sabia que tinha gente que fazia aquilo... – ela comentou quando ele a puxou para andar - Que horror...

-Não se preocupe _agora _com isso. _Depois _vem mais.

Sakura choramingou antes de ser arrastada por ele para fora da sala, que foi trancada.

o-o-o

_Nota da Autora: _Esse capítulo deveria ter saído ainda em 2005, mas fiquei sem tempo (velha história de final de ano). Espero que gostem!

Obrigada aos comentários de: _RubbyMoon, Kk-chan, Rin-chan, Maya, Sango-Web, Lori Nakamura, Kagome-chan LP, Susspirinho, A. S. I. Brasil, Lan Ayath, Ayame Tsukiyono, littledark, cleópatra-cruz, Cinira e Brenda. _Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

_Mary, eu fiquei tão feliz com o seu comentário! T-T Eu fiquei morrendo de medo pensando que você não ia gostar. Saudades de quem sente sua falta aqui (com tanta freqüência pelos comentários:P)_

Quem quiser comentar, sinta-se à vontade (principalmente se achar o capítulo digno de um review). "É só clicar no botãozinho esquerdo". :P Das tut nicht weh!

(Ah, e pra quem quiser saber como foi a dublagem e como serão as próximas, só no próximo capítulo XD)


	3. Capítulo 3

_Nota da Autora:_ Mary é uma pessoa sempre muito paciente e sabe porque eu demorei :) É por isso que eu a adoro muito.

Comentários são sem muito bem-vindos:)

**Anata no Koe**

_A sua voz_

Capítulo 3

Geralmente os domingos de Kinomoto Sakura são marcados pela falta de agitação. Começava ao meio-dia, quando decidia se levantar, e se estendia até às dez da noite sem nada muito especial para fazer. Não saía de casa, não ia para as "baladas". Para quê sair e não poder beber para não ressecar a garganta? Só recebia a visita de Tomoyo, lia alguma coisa, via animes que dublara na tevê. Às vezes - muito raramente - sentia vontade de sair, e isso só costumava acontecer quando os pais estavam passando alguns dias na casa dela.

_-Sakurinhaaaa…_ - a voz musical da mãe, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, podia ser ouvida do corredor antes mesmo da entrada triunfal dela no quarto da filha – _Hora de acoooordaaar._

Sakura não se mexeu. Ignorou o que se passou. Talvez fosse melhor se fingir de morta, enterrando a cabeça entre as almofadas. Sim, sim, isso daria certo, com certeza.

_-Filhaaa…_ - Nadeshiko nao se tocou e sentou na ponta da cama – Tá na hora de levantar.

A garota arriscou olhar o despertador e voltou a cobrir o rosto com a almofada preferida.

-Tá cedo.

-Todo mundo já acordou.

-Bom pra eles. – Sakura falou com a voz abafada.

-Hoje é dia de festa! – Nadeshiko ergueu os braços numa comemoração.

-Feliz aniversário, mamãe. – a frase saiu sem uma gota de emoção.

-E Syaoran já chegou. Quer saber quando você vai levantar.

-Depois das onze… - ela respondeu meio sonolenta.

Segundos se passaram até Sakura levantar-se abruptamente, gritando um QUÊÊÊÊ que agitou a casa.

Perto dali, Syaoran voltava a beber o chá que aquela senhora – senhora não, porque pela aparência podiam dizer por aí que Nadeshiko era alguma irmã mais velha da dona da casa -, a mãe de Sakura, havia preparado com carinho para ele. Um carinho desnecessário: o chá era horrível.

A xícara voltou a tocar os lábios depois de um grito de Sakura ser ouvido, seguido de passos de alguém furioso pelas escadas.

-É a monstrenga chegando. - Tooya falou ao lado dele.

Syaoran riu alto e teve que se fingir de sério quando Sakura inrrompeu na sala. Estava apenas de roupão e aquilo o fez lembrar das dublagens do dorama chinês.

-Li! – ela estava vermelha, a face corada de indignação – Desde quando você tem autorização pra pisar na minha casa?

-Sua mãe abriu a porta. – ele sorriu descaradamente e apontou discretamente aquela figura atrás dela – Disse que foi ótimo eu ter vindo pra festa.

-"Festa"? – ela piscou.

-É meu aniversário, Sakurinha. – a mãe parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo com aquele sorriso – Papai está arrumando tudo lá fora… Lembra que você sugeriu isso?

-Não, não lembro. – ela negou, séria e desconfiada.

-Nem do bolo e da reunião de família?

Sakura piscou de novo. Depois alarmou-se e correu até a janela que dava para o quintal da casa, dando um grito ao ver a área completamente lotada.

* * *

-Fala sério, Sakura... – Syaoran ainda tentava controlar a vontade de rir que tinha ao entender a situação da dona da casa – Esquecer do aniversário da própria mãe é tão imperdoável quanto fazer um filme pornô escondido da família. 

Recebeu um olhar estreitado da garota.

-Eu não esqueci... – ela se defendeu – Só não imaginava que eles fariam algo assim. Parece liqüidação.

Os dois estavam na fila do buffet para pegar a sobremesa, aproveitando a distração dos outros para conversarem sem interrupções.

-Eu tinha dito que podíamos fazer uma festinha... – ela continuou – E uma "festinha" pra mim tem um bolinho, cinco ou seis pessoas e chá.

-Nada de cerveja ou chá?

-Só chá. – ela respondeu resoluta.

-Todos seus parentes estão aqui hoje?

-Todos. Uns que nunca vi na vida. – ela deu um suspiro profundo – Sabe aquele negócio de "aparece depois lá em casa"? Pois é, eles levam a sério isso. Foi só falar em uma festinha e...

-Podia ser pior. – foi a primeira vez que Li suspirou – Você poderia ter seis irmãs muito perigosas e acabar fantasiado de mulher em todas as festas de família.

-É verdade. – ela concordou. Depois um cômico silêncio se fez e ela observou desconfiada o rapaz pelo canto dos olhos.

-Não faça perguntas. – Syaoran insistiu.

-Tá bom. Se 'tá dizendo... – ela continuou desconfiada.

-Você viu o capítulo da novela? – uma tia meio afastada de Sakura perguntou a uma vizinha com quem a garota nunca trocou uma palavra.

-Acha que eu perderia...?

Sakura e Syaoran engasgaram ao mesmo tempo e olharam para o lado onde ocorria a tal conversa, ficando atentos.

-Ontem Ho Lao se declarou pra Xin Yang Lin! Eles não são mais que simples amantes!

Outra pessoa se uniu na conversa. Era o irmão de Sakura, Tooya, completamente bêbado.

-_Poiss_ eu _achooo_ que eles 'tão er... _erradoos!_ _Ela _tinha que ficar com aquela _amiga _dela! – falou o nome da personagem dublada por Tomoyo.

A opinião de Tooya chocou metade da sala que prestava atenção. Entre os comentários ouvidos, estava o da irmã:

-Onde é que esse mundo vai parar? - ela estava indignada.

-Eu é que pergunto isso... - Syaoran deu a opinião - Como é que você deixa seu irmão ver essas porcarias?

* * *

A festa acabou e os convidados foram embora, com exceção de um: Li Syaoran fora forçado a ficar para ajudar Sakura a arrumar a casa. 

-Tarefa ingrata. – ele reclamou na cozinha ao passar por ela com uma caixa de papelão cheia de lixo – Todo mundo foi ver a reprise da novela, só nós fazemos o serviço!

-Eles são uns pervertidos! – Sakura protestou, jogando mais lixo na caixa para ele levar.

-Ei, é um sucesso de audiência, não esqueça!

-Isso só mostra o quanto eles são pervertidos!

-ora... mais "pervertidos" – colocou a caixa em cima de uma mesa e fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos – que os telespectadores são os malditos dubladores dessa novela, que parecem sentir _prazer _no trabalho – enfatizou "prazer" para ter duplo sentido – Não é verdade... _Xin Yang Lin? – _usou o mesmo tom profissional para segurar o queixo de Sakura, como se os dois estivessem dublando naquele momento.

Li sentiu apenas o lado esquerdo da face esquentar por causa da mão direita de Sakura, que bateu ali.

-Não ouse me tocar depois do que aprontou, _Ho Lao_. – a voz soou igualmente profissional e o rosto estava sério – Não pense que seus toques vão me fazer esquecer que fugiu para outro país e "esqueceu" do nosso noivado.

-"Noivado"? ele repetiu – E quando tivemos isso? Já chegamos nesse capítulo?

Os lábios de Sakura tremeram um pouco, e ele não soube definir o que viu naqueles enormes olhos verdes: frustração, raiva... tristeza?

-Termine logo e vá embora, Li. – Sakura desviou o assunto e deu-lhe as costas –Temos que trabalhar cedo amanhã.

Saiu da cozinha e foi para a sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

No dia seguinte, não esquecido daquela história, Li foi para o trabalho disposto a arrancar respostas satisfatórias de Sakura. 

-Bom dia, Sakura. – ele cumprimentou com gentileza e alegria inéditas e suspeitas.

A garota, que acabara de entrar no estúdio, deu nos ombros e fechou a porta com certa agressividade.

-E o que tem de bom até agora? – perguntou com frieza que congelou quem estava por perto.

O sorriso de Syaoran ficou forçado e meio abobalhado depois da resposta atravessada, e ele olhou a saída dela – a porta da outra sala estava aberta e pôde vê-la conversando com Tomoyo.

-Qual o motivo da briga desta vez? – Yamazaki chegou por trás e deu a impressão de ter se divertido com a cena – Ela não quer ser a sua amante?

-Já 'tá podendo falar, Yamazaki? – Os olhos de Syaoran brilharam de ódio e os lábios sorriram vitoriosamente.

Lembrando-se que havia tirado licença por causa da garganta, Yamazaki começou a fingir um engasgo violento, algo que pareceu tão forte e real que caiu no chão, tudo observado por um esperto Li Syaoran – que estava parado, observando calmamente aquele teatro.

Deixando para trás um Yamazaki que se fingia de morto ou havia desmaiado de verdade depois de forçar muito a garganta numa tosse seca, Li rumou para a sala onde Sakura e Tomoyo estavam. Prontas para dublar, as duas conversavam – e a tela estava congelada, o gravador estava pronto.

-Bom dia, Li. – Tomoyo foi supereducada, como sempre.

-E o que tem de bom até agora? – ele disparou.

Tomoyo não se deu por vencida e continuou a sorrir ao comentar:

-Muitas coisas. Hoje é o dia da separação de Ho Lao e Xin Yang Li.

-Vamos nos separar? – Sakura e Li perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vocês não leram o capítulo de hoje?

-Claro que lemos. – responderam num tom mentiroso, porque realmente não haviam lido uma única linha.

-Bom, então comecem. – ela ligou o gravador e apertou "play".

A música da cena começou, os cenários passaram, os atores apareceram. Xin Yang Lin e Ho Lao ficaram frente a frente e a trilha sonora de momentos decisivos indicavam a tensão entre os amantes.

Mas os dois dubladores, mesmo com as falas em mãos, não tinham idéia de como começar.

-Isso é tudo culpa sua. – Sakura o acusou. Coincidentemente, os lábios da personagem dela também se moveram na tela.

-Ora... – Syaoran estava tão indignado quanto Ho Lao estava na tela, os dois abrindo a boca num protesto – Não fui eu quem inventou essa história de noivado!

-"Inventou"? – a voz de Sakura soou mais furiosa – Mas que memória de topeira 'cê tem, né?

-Ei, não ofende, não! Fala isso de novo e jogo uma em cima de você!

A discussão continuou coincidindo em algumas partes com as falas, em outras não. Toda a equipe via pasma a discussão, e Sakura e Li pareceram não se dar conta disso. Só pararam quando a cena acabou e os quatro – personagens e dubladores – deram-se as costas e foram embora.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **_Nem as personagens nem a música de fundo deste capítulo são minhas. Beijosmeliguem._

**Anata no Koe**

_A sua voz_

Capítulo 4

**Música**: _Non photo blue_ (Pinback)

_Para Mary Marcato_

Era hora para estar no trabalho, mas Kinomoto Sakura preferiu voltar para a casa e esfriar a cabeça. Tinha se passado meia hora pelo menos depois da discussão com Syaoran quando decidiu ir para a estação de metrô. Sim, era melhor voltar para casa, mesmo com a parentada que tinha lá incomodando, e resolver assuntos pendentes. A nova onda _zen _no mundo é se livrar dos fantasmas do passado. Era encarar os medos e ficar mais seguro diante das coisas que você julga que são seus pontos fracos.

Por causa disso, chegou e foi direto ao quarto. Lá, abriu a porta do armário e, mais lá em cima, afastou uma caixa de sapatos. E depois outra. E mais outra. Por fim, precisou ficar na ponta dos pés num banco e puxar uma caixinha de madeira trabalhada_ lááá_ no fundo do armário.

Segurou-a firme. Olhou a tampa. Observou os desenhos de cerejeiras gravados na madeira em tom de rosa desbotado por causa do tempo. Soprou para tirar a poeira da madeira e... pensou.

Tinha mesmo que abrir aquilo?

Sentou-se no chão, num espaço bem limpo em cima do tapete branco do quarto, e abriu a caixinha. Sentia-se como Pandora, claro. Tudo que ela mais temia poderia sair de lá e devastar o mundo dela. O mundo que já foi parcialmente abalado com o retorno de _alguém_.

A pessoa _responsável_ por aquela caixa.

Sakura ficou ali, sentada sobre as próprias pernas, por pelo menos vinte minutos. Ela nem se deu conta do tempo que passou. Não se interessou por isso. Só pensava na decisão que precisava tomar.

Abriu a caixa.

Mais um momento de silêncio.

Havia ali algo que ela queria esquecer. Lembranças de uma época que ela achava que era feliz e, depois, se deu conta que foi apenas início de uma fase de angústia e decepção.

Isso acontece quando você gosta demais de alguém. E, de repente, descobre que não seria mais a mesma pessoa.

Tirou de lá várias fotografias. Nelas, duas crianças – um menino e uma menina – estavam marcados pelo tempo. Antes as fotos com certeza tinham um tom mais colorido, mas agora... um forte desbotado pendendo para o amarelo predominava a maioria. Sakura mal conseguia se reconhecer nelas... muito menos o rapaz nas fotos.

Era Li Syaoran, com onze anos.

Os dois eram amigos de infância. Foram colegas de classe. Frequentavam todos os lugares juntos. Os dois tinham até mesmo _ciúme _se um deles arranjasse outro amigo. Ou amiga. Nessa época, Sakura não conhecia ainda Tomoyo, a garota que mais a ajudou a superar grande parte dos problemas pessoais, como a insegurança e timidez.

Olhou mais algumas fotos.

Nelas, aparecia Syaoran e ela nos melhores momentos, como as competições escolares, desfiles, ensaios... Havia uma fotografia de uma peça teatral – ele, de joelhos, Sakura sentada. Quase não reconhecia a cor do vestido... Era azul, não era? E do que era mesmo a apresentação? Ele era algum príncipe ou algo do tipo? Isso foi há anos... e ela não lembrava.

Se ela não lembrava, imagine Syaoran... Foi nessa época que ele deu um anel para ela. Disse que seria de compromisso. Compromisso entre eles, ainda crianças, para que nunca se separassem.

Gostava _tanto _dele, foi – assim achava – o primeiro grande amor que sentiu por alguém que não fosse da família, não era nada fraternal... mas quando percebeu isso, todos esses sentimentos, Syaoran já estava de malas prontas pra ir com as irmãs para Hong Kong, onde passaria, a princípio, quatro anos com a família.

E Sakura esperou os quatro anos passarem, para ver que ele havia esquecido dela. No último dia dos 1.460 que esperou, ela chorou e viu o tempo que havia perdido. Não fizera nada de especial, não fizera novos amigos, ficou apenas esperando... e sem um retorno.

Resolveu um dia guardar todas as lembranças dele. Tudo que pudesse fazer lembrar que conheceu alguém de quem gostava muito. Colocou tudo numa caixa de madeira e deixou escondido no canto mais escuro do guarda-roupa, de tal forma que ela só conseguiria mexer novamente se fizesse enorme esforço, como subir na cadeira, ficar na ponta dos pés e esticar o braço.

Uma vez contara a Tomoyo sua história, o que a levou a toma a estranha decisão de guardar tudo de uma vez. Talvez acreditasse que um dia aquela pessoa voltaria e poderiam ficar juntos... Mas Tomoyo dissera que isso seria em último caso. Recomendou que Sakura voltasse a viver, que procurasse alguém especial, que fizesse novas amizades, fizesse cursos, saísse... Enfim, que _vivesse_ o tempo que ela havia perdido.

Mas agora ele voltou...

-Não por causa de mim... – ela murmurou, fixando o olhar na foto desbotada.

Num ato totalmente consciente, ela rasgou a foto. Não apenas aquelas, mas todas que estavam dentro da caixa. Lembrou dos últimos acontecimentos, de tudo que abalou a tranqüila vida que tinha até o reaparecimento de Li Syaoran.

- Mas que droga... – resmungou ao olhar o chão e ver todas as fotografias rasgadas, como um imenso quebra-cabeça. Era possível, com um pouco de paciência e fita adesiva, unir os pedaços e ter a imagem de volta.

Mas, claro, ela não queria mais isso. Pegou cada pedaço rasgado e jogou tudo no lixo.

Na cesta dos recicláveis, claro.

Ficou olhando o que fizera, todo o lixo acumulado, até escutar o telefone tocar. Ela olhou o display na secretária eletrônica e reconheceu o número. Por isso atendeu.

-O que foi, Yamazaki?

_-Você viu o capítulo de hoje da novela? _

-Que novela?

_-Ora, qual mais? A que nós dublamos. Ou pelo menos dublávamos, porque teve uma cena lá que Chiharu teve que te substituir porque você sumiu. Deveria ver, foi muito quente. Chiharu é muito boa no que faz. As falas também, claro. _

Se fosse outra ocasião, Sakura teria gritado e desligado o telefone na cara do colega. Mas percebeu que o telefonema era para animá-la. Ele estava preocupado com ela... Um lado de Yamazaki que ela não conhecia, além dos lados travesso, tarado e mentiroso. Ela riu alto, riu tão espontaneamente que o colega ficou em silêncio do outro lado e esperou pacientemente que ela parasse.

-Desculpa... – disse, por fim, tentando parar de rir e limpando os cantos dos olhos por onde escorreram algumas lágrimas de riso – Não sabia que Chiharu-chan me substituiria muito bem.

_-Você tá brincando, né? Ela é ótima, em todos os sentidos. Ela também sabe dublar muito bem._

Novamente, ela riu. Yamazaki não sabia ser sério nem uma única vez. Até na hora de ajudar alguém sem ânimo ele sabia fazer rir.

_-Quer sair pra beber alguma coisa?_ – ele perguntou por fim – _Chiharu e Tomoyo também vão. Vamos só jogar conversa fora e beber._

-Oh... – ela estava mesmo tocada com a sensibilidade dos colegas – Eu não bebo, mas vou com vocês...

-_Eu bebo por você._ – Yamazaki se ofereceu – _Mas tenta dar uns goles também. Quem sabe o capítulo da bebedeira do capítulo passado possa servir de inspiração.__ Aí todo mundo acorda sem roupa amanhã e ninguém vai trabalhar._

Tudo que Sakura fez foi sorrir com a ideia.

* * *

Li Syaoran aprendera a apreciar o silêncio na época que ainda morava com as irmãs. Ou seja, até há poucas semanas.

Nascera em Hong Kong. Para quem não sabe, essa ilha fica ao sul da República Popular da China, foi colônia britânica e é bastante conhecida por ser um lugar onde os ocidentais se sentem mais em casa. Apesar de estar localizado no extremo oriente, Hong Kong parece uma grande metrópole americana, com seus arranha-céus gigantes, seu porto e sua população que vive de moda, dinheiro, turismo e muitos negócios. Morou com as cinco irmãs, único homenzinho da família, e às vezes sofria nas mãos dela. Ou melhor: CENTENAS de vezes. As ocasiões nas quais se meteu eram dignas de livro – como ser travestido pelas irmãs; ser a criança mais procurada do distrito no dia em que dormiu debaixo da cama para se esconder das irmãs e não deu mais sinal em casa; fugiu dos controladores de metrô da cidade porque trocou o passe sem saber com a irmã mais velha... Depois de passar por tais situações numa idade ainda inocente, ele, mais velho, ria dos fatos. A época sentia saudades do Japão e dos amigos. Em Hong Kong conhecera muita gente, mas ninguém em especial o prendeu por lá... no Japão pelo menos as pessoas não obrigam ninguém a se vestir de um jeito estranho. Você pelo menos tem a liberdade de usar a roupa mais estranha que tiver. Os outros escolhem por você? Nunca.

Levantou-se e escolheu um CD da estante. Leu as faixas e pôs para tocar. Era um CD de uma banda americana. Isso o ajudaria a pensar melhor no últimos acontecimentos, quando pensava que se livrara do _barulho_ de Hong Kong e encontrava _balbúrdia_ no Japão.

E precisamente por causa de Kinomoto Sakura.

Sentou-se novamente e ficou escutando alguns versos. Um deles prendeu a atenção dele:

_I think about you some._

_Where to put you?_

_All the backed up data for a raining time._

Sim. Finalmente voltara para Tokyo. Agora poderia pensar com mais tranqüilidade na menina que povoava os pensamentos durante a infância. A infância no Japão foi uma época realmente divertida, foi quando conheceu Sakura e se sentiu mais seguro como pessoa do que quando esteve no estrangeiro. Ou melhor, no país natal, pois Syaoran não era japonês.

E agora pensava no que Kinomoto dissera... Na _promessa_ dele.

Que promessa era aquela a qual ela se referia?

_Don't do this man_

_There's another one off behind_

_Breaking down the door without warning._

Relembrou a infância. Kinomoto e ele viviam grudados, brincando, conversando… Não se lembrava, claro, do que conversavam na época. E se ele tiver feito alguma promessa, tipo, casarem e terem cinco filhos? Como ele ficaria?

Não que Sakura não fosse bonita – ela ficava tão encantadora quando corava nas cenas mais quentes da dublagem – e não merecesse alguém como ele como companheiro, mas a questão era...

Era o quê mesmo?

_I get the same result._

_We get the same effect._

Não, não, não. Ele, Li Syaoran, era uma pessoa honrada demais. Essa situação não poderia continuar daquela forma. Tinha que manter o bom caráter, a reputação mais limpa que roupa lavada.

Por isso decidiu que...

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos por causa do telefone. A princípio, achou melhor ignorar. Mas a pessoa insistiu uma, duas, três vezes. Depois de um sexto toque cairia na secretária eletrônica.

A pessoa, no entanto, não quis falar. Desligou antes que ouvisse a mensagem e o sinal.

O rapaz deu um suspiro. Seria _demais _se fosse Sakura implorando descilpas numa hora daquelas. Ela bem que poderia estar se remoendo de culpa por... por... por... por conta do quê, mesmo? Ah, sim, por acusá-lo de não ter caráter para cumprir as próprias promessas. Decidiu que...

O telefone tocou de novo e ele ficou bastante apreensivo. Foi só pensar nela que isso aconteceu. Esticou o braço e agarrou o fone:

- Alô?

Segundos se passaram. O rapaz revirou os olhos com imenso desprezo.

-Cerveja _agora_, Yamazaki?

Outros segundos se passaram. Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

-Tá, sei. Pode me enganar que eu gosto.

E desligou o telefone,

Um minuto se passou.

_I get the same result._

_We get the same effect._

Alguém – certamente Yamazaki – ligou de novo.

Syaoran atendeu antes que tocasse outra vez.

- O que foi agora?

Yamazaki falou algo que fez o chefe arregalar os olhos.

-Vou praí agora. Segura a Chiharu até eu ver essa _striptease!_

Desligou, pegou o casaco e simplesmente saiu correndo, sem pensar em mais nada.

* * *

O lugar menos apropriado do mundo para um show de _striptease_ protagonizado por Chiharu era um dos restaurantes mais respeitados pela cidade. Syaoran parou em frente ao prédio e ficou olhando a entrada. Ele não era da cidade e não sabia da fama dali, mas deu logo para perceber que havia alguma coisa errada. Deu duas voltas no quarteirão e – sim, o nome do restaurante estava ali na fachada em letras curvadas gravadas em dourado, com um recepcionista de terno na entrada colhendo os nomes das pessoas que chegavam, pessoas chegavam em carros que Syaoran só tinha visto pela tevê.

Se Yamazaki o mandou para aquele lugar de propósito, o rapaz teria que limpar a gaveta amanha para outra pessoa pegar.

Sim, Li estava de mal humor. Queria muito ver a colega sem roupa, e acreditou em Yamazaki. Ele, Li Syaoran, o rapaz de caráter limpo, gentil, cuidadoso, calmo, ele – sim, ele mesmo – foi enganado de forma inescrupulosa por um subalterno.

Alguém ia pagar muito caro os salgadinhos de amanha.

Por fim, deu um suspiro e deu um rápido olhar sobre si mesmo. Não estava o símbolo da elegância, mas também não estava com a cara daquele pedinte da outra esquina, que o perseguiu com uma canequinha de latão por conta de algumas moedas chinesas que deixou para ele.

Resolveu entrar. Ia perguntar ao "tio" de terno da entrada pelos colegas.

_Don't do this man_

_There's another one off behind_

_Breaking down the door without warning._

Se estivesse no lugar certo, então tudo bem. Pediria apenas uma garrafinha de água porque talvez só isso custasse metade do salário do mês que vem. Se não... ainda teria dinheiro no próximo mês para pagar o aluguel do apartamento.

- Boa noite... – o rapaz começou educadamente ao se aproximar da entrada, na qual o Sr. Terno recepcionava os clientes – Gostaria apenas de saber se estou no lugar certo. Um amigo meu me ligou e... – lembrou sobre a falsa notícia – marcou aqui neste restaurante com algumas colegas...

- O seu nome é? – ele falou num péssimo sotaque de japonês tentando fazer que sabe falar francês.

- Li Syaoran. Acho que está em nome de Yamaz...

-O senhor pode entrar. Mesa sete. – ele abriu a porta do restaurante – A garota está esperando lá dentro há cerca de vinte minutos.

_Garota? _

Curvou a cabeça e conseguiu reconhecer, por cima do ombro do recepcionista, a figura da pessoa que ele realmente não estava... adequadamente arrumado – no sentido de estar barbeado, perfumado, bem vestido e penteado – para vê-la e assim poderem conversar _amigavelmente_.

Entrou, tao em silêncio quanto possível, e murmurou baixinho:

_-Sakura... _


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **CCS não me pertence. E nem a cena do filme láááá no final. Que filme? Vá ler pra saber, oras!

**Anata no Koe**

_A sua voz_

**Capítulo 5**

Sim, era ela. Estava ali já há quanto tempo, havia dito o tio de terno da entrada? Vinte minutos? Isso já era tempo suficiente para alguém desistir de esperar por alguém, mesmo que fosse amigo, e ir embora.

E ela estava tão adorável sentada ali... com as mechas castanhas caindo pelas laterais do rosto e os brilhantes olhos verdes baixos, olhando o cardápio, pensativa... Desde quando os olhos dela haviam se tornado tão expressivos? Não lembrava de serem bonitos assim quando eram crianças.

Decidiu entrar. Havia alguma coisa _queimando _no peito dele ao vê-la. Será que ambos teriam problemas no final do mês para pagar a conta se decidissem tomar um copo com água?

Aproximou-se. Só podia não estar no estado mental normal para falar com alguém que o deixou alterado anteriormente. Mas seria bom, no final das contas, rachar um copo com água para resolver essas coisas pendentes. E Sakura era uma das melhores amigas da infância, não havia momento algum em que não estivessem juntos.

Com toda a coragem que conseguia, aproximou-se.

-Oi.

Viu-a erguer o rosto. Os olhos que ele admirou antes ficaram arregalados, evidentemente com a surpresa de vê-lo ali ao lado.

-Yamazaki também te arrastou pra cá?

A boca de Sakura se abriu como se fosse sair um grito, mas que não veio. Havia percebido também tarde demais o que os colegas aprontaram.

-Eles vão me pagar... – ela murmurou entre os dentes, amparando o rosto entre as mãos.

-"Eles"? – repetiu, reprimindo a vontade de rir.

-Todos eles: Yamazaki, Chiharu e Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo também está no meio disso? – ele não agüentou a risada ao vê-la bufar de raiva ao entender a trama da amiga.

_-Grrrr... _

O rapaz observou em silêncio o rosto corado de raiva da amiga de infância, enquanto ela bufava e possivelmente tramava alguma coisa ruim contra todos os colegas. Finalmente, depois de um os dois minutos em pé ao lado dela, observando-a em silêncio, falou:

-Posso sentar?

Viu-a ficar ainda mais surpresa. Parecia que havia percebido só naquela hora que Syaoran estava em pé desde que chegara.

-Claro... Só que não vou pedir nada, ou ficarei sem dinheiro por uns dois meses.

-Também pensei nisso. Por isso vou pedir só um copo com água, que aí pelo menos ficarei só um mês sem dinheiro.

Sakura riu. Riu tão naturalmente quando rira ao telefone ao falar com Yamazaki. Se ele tivesse escutado a outra risada, ficaria igualmente encantado. Sentou e esperou que ela voltasse ao normal. Talvez a risada tenha sido um dos motivos para escolher a profissão que agora está exercendo.

-Eu nunca tinha visto você rir assim. – ele comentou e pegou o cardápio – Quanto meses de salário custa um prato aqui?

-O mais barato custa uns três meses do meu. – ela comentou, reprimindo um sorriso – Acho que pra você deve custar só um mês e meio.

-Como se ser diretor de dublagem me tornasse mais rico que o dono da Microsoft. – foi a ironia dele – Eles realmente quiseram nos sacanear, não?

-Amanhã minha vingança será maligna. – ela tentou fazer um rosto sombrio ao declarar de forma maligna – Vou colocar pimenta na batatinha do Yamazaki.

-Nossa, quanto ódio no seu coraçãozinho. – ele continuou irônico – É um plano realmente maquiavélico.

O corpo dela se moveu na cadeira para ficar mais confortável, a cabeça ficou erguida de forma altiva.

-Falando em raiva... – ele quis mudar o rumo da conversa – Ainda está com raiva de mim?

-Raiva? – ela repetiu. Ficou em silêncio e depois lembrou – Ah, sim, estou sim.

-Oh, nossa... – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – Devo tomar cuidado com as batatinhas ou com o meu café nos seus planos malignos?

-Oh... – ela estreitou os olhos com uma nova ideia – O café realmente é um bom plano. Cuidado, viu?

Ficaram em silêncio, encarando olhares.

-O quê? – ela perguntou – Quer mesmo que eu responda?

Desta vez foi ele quem ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Se eu perguntei, é porque quero mesmo saber.

Sakura mudou de posição na cadeira. O rosto não encarou o olhar. A expressão pareceu ficar mais triste. Ou melancólica, se Syaoran ainda soubesse ler as expressões faciais corretamente.

-Vamos pra outro lugar?

Aquilo a pegou de surpresa. Aliás, a resposta dela também o surpreendeu.

-Claro... por que não? – ela se levantou e pegou o casaco. Ele fez o mesmo, e ambos olharam para os cantos para que não os vissem ir embora.

_Muito discretamente perto dali..._

Em um canto bastante afastado no mesmo salão, uma mesa tinha três pessoas. Elas mantinham os rostos escondidos atrás dos cardápios, mas observavam na melhor forma possível o casal se levantar e sair. Não podiam escutar sobre o que falavam, mas tinham uma boa visão do que acontecia. Quando eles foram embora, baixaram os papeis ao mesmo tempo.

-Acho que seu plano deu certo de qualquer maneira, Tomoyo. – Chiharu alargou o sorriso.

-Acha mesmo? – parecia que a garota, sempre muito segura, não acreditava – Talvez eles briguem no meio do caminho.

-Preciso tomar cuidado com minhas batatinhas nos próximos dias. – foi o comentário de Yamazaki – Tenho quase certeza que eles pensam que eu tramei tudo isso.

-Oh... – Tomoyo sorria seguramente – Claro que não. _Quem_ teria um plano mais brilhante que esse? _Você_ não teria.

-Ei, assim parece que eu nem tenho brilhantes ideias.

As duas o encararam com rosto sério.

-Ei, 'tou falando sério! – ele protestou.

-'Tá, Yamazaki, 'tá bom. – Chiharu tentou um consolo educado, mas não muito confiante.

* * *

As ruas da capital japonesa haviam se transformado bastante desde a infância. Não as lojas – em maior número agora; não a arquitetura dos prédios mais modernos e/ou futuristas – porque também existiam em HK. Havia muito mais gente e menos _sentimento_ nas ruas que antes. Antes tinha mais espaço para andar, hoje Syaoran tinha sempre que dar espaço para Sakura passar em algum lugar porque alguém atrapalhava o caminho. Quase não conseguiam caminhar um ao lado do outro, mas, ao contrário da tradição japonesa, Sakura não ficava atrás de Syaoran: era o rapaz que fazia questão de ficar atrás dela quando necessário.

Conversavam sobre diversas coisas, principalmente no que Sakura fez da vida depois que ele partiu, o que ele fez no novo país e como precisou se adaptar a muitas coisas, as dificuldades com o sotaque, a forma como lidava com os novos colegas... Teve problemas sim, e sentiu falta de muitas outras coisas. Conheceu e perdeu de vista muitas pessoas, então não pôde responder quando ela perguntou se tivera novos melhores amigos no novo lugar.

-É um pouco difícil meu caso... – ele comentou em determinado momento – Não sou considerado japonês, apesar de ter morado muito tempo aqui, mas também não sou considerado chinês, apesar de ter nascido em HK e saber falar chinês sem sotaque.

-Isso deve ser chato... ser um _sem-lugar._ – ela falou, escutando com atenção os detalhes da história.

Nem tinham se dado conta da direção que haviam tomado. Só percebera ele quando reconheceu um velho muro coberto de trepadeiras. Era o muro da casa de um vizinho que uma vez o ameaçou bater na cabeça com uma pá de jardinagem porque Syaoran, quando criança, arrancava alguns ramos e estragava o que o senhor Tanaka cuidava com tanto carinho.

-Lembro daqui... – falou de repente para a garota ao lado. Esta parou de andar e olhou ao redor.

-Estamos fazendo o caminho que fazíamos da escola para nossas casas.

-Eu lembro do dono da casa correndo atrás de mim com a pá. – ele riu alto – Tudo porque roubei umas folhas pra fazer aquela coroa que te dei!

-Foi assim que você arranjou? – ela parecia chocada.

O rapaz riu ainda mais alto.

-E ele? O senhor Tanaka? Como ele está? Correndo atrás dos outros garotos da vizinhança?

-Na verdade... – ela começou com um tom menos zombeteiro que o dele – Ele morreu há um tempinho já... A filha mais velha dele ficou com a casa. As pessoas gostavam dele aqui.

-Que pena... – ele suspirou – Eu também. Só não quando ele queria me bater. Mas pena que ele morreu... Às vezes esqueço que as pessoas não são pra sempre...

- É, tem razão... – ela concordou num tom triste – As pessoas vão embora.

Syaoran parou. Ficaram de frente um ao outro.

-Sim... – ele aproximou a mão do rosto dela – Mas elas podem voltar.

-Podem? – ela duvidou, movendo o rosto para sentir o calor da mão que estava ali – Elas voltam mesmo?

-Eu não voltei? – ele questionou.

Sakura não respondeu. Afastou o rosto e avançou em direção a outro caminho.

-Por que está indo por aí? – ele inquiriu.

Viu-a parar e olhá-lo confusa.

-Não era por aí. – ele afirmou – É pelo outro lado da rua.

-Do que está falando? – ela inclinou o rosto num movimento gracioso.

-Nosso lugar secreto. – ele apontou para a direção certa.

Desta vez, ela arregalou os olhos.

-Você lembra disso? – a garota exclamou, evidentemente surpresa.

-Claro que lembro. – ele parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo. Se ela não lembrava e _ele _sim, então teria mais chances de ter uma conversa mais séria com ela a respeito...

-Impossível. – ela estreitou os olhos.

-É possível sim. – ele teimou.

-Então me leve até lá – ela o desafiou.

Desta vez, quem estreitou os olhos foi ele.

-Você não tem ideia de onde fica isso, né?

-Nem lembrava que a gente tinha um. – ela virou o rosto com altivez, provocando uma gota nele.

-Ah, fala sério, menina. – ele reclamou, guiando a caminhada – Aposto que aquela coisa de "promessa" é tudo coisa da sua cabeça.

Houve um clima estranho quando ele pronunciou aquilo. Sakura corou e baixou o rosto, demonstrando tristeza com a declaração. O rapaz não ignorou e tocou amigavelmente o ombro dela, guiando-a por uma trilha. Era bem iluminado, bem cuidado, e mesmo com o outono chegando não havia muitas folhas no chão. Ao perceber esse detalhe, ele lembrou de algo e comentou:

-Você ainda pisa nas folhas secas por causa do barulho que elas fazem?

-Você ainda lembra disso? – de novo o choque apareceu na expressão dela com a lembrança dele.

O rapaz riu.

-Acho que essas coisas vêm quando estou com você. – ele deu um sorriso e coçou um lado do rosto – Já chegamos.

Era uma pequena praça com alguns brinquedos reformados. Não eram os mesmos da infância, porém.

-Seu balanço não era esse. – ele comentou. Sakura deu um sorriso e sentou no novo brinquedo.

-Realmente é verdade isso? Digo... de lembrar essas coisas quando estamos juntos?

-Não tenho certeza. – ele começou a dar suaves impulsos no balanço para diverti-la. Ela pareceu gostar de brincar novamente – Mas é engraçado como isso acontece, né?

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Eu senti sua falta... – ela começou.

Syaoran apenas escutou.

-Fiquei sozinha esse tempo todo... achando que você voltaria...

E ela parou o balanço pressionando os pés com força no chão. A franja cobriu o olhar.

-Nós fizemos aquela peça quando crianças... você era o príncipe que salvava a amiga princesinha de infância do perigo de se afogar no rio do povoado... eu, no caso... – ela deu uma risada sem graça, engolindo em seco a emoção – E depois de tirá-la da água você prometeu que casaria com ela quando ele fosse o rei. E então eles ficaram noivos...

Novamente ela engoliu um soluço.

-Pra sempre.

Syaoran deu um suspiro profundo e saiu de trás dela, procurando um lugar no chão para sentar-se. Ficou de pernas cruzadas no chão, olhos e ouvidos atentos à história dela. Era óbvio que Sakura tinha que continuar.

-Eu não queria que você tivesse ido embora.

-Não foi escolha minha. – quando criança, nunca é, ele pensou.

-Eu sei que não... – ela deu um sorriso triste e balançou a cabeça com a ideia de que ele pudesse ter escolhido ficar no Japão com ela – Essas coisas acontecem...

Sakura deu um longo suspiro. Tão profundo que demorou um tempo para encontrar as palavras para continuar.

-Fiquei esperando todos esses anos... Pensando se você pensava em mim, se ia voltar logo, se tinha me esquecido...

E ele deixou que continuasse. Ela falou tudo o que aconteceu depois que ele foi embora.

Não deixou um único segundo para ele falar. Não ficou, porém, sem fôlego, e ele ficou escutando até que ela parasse e baixasse o rosto.

-Eu não fiquei bem... – ela sentiu os lábios tremerem, mordeu um segundo antes de continuar – Fiquei muito tempo esperando... como uma boba, é verdade, mas eu acreditei... Eu _queria_ ficar com você... Nós _devíamos_ ficar juntos.

E o tremor nos lábios ficou mais forte. Ele viu as primeiras lágrimas descerem, primeiramente como fios brilhantes, depois numa cascata mais forte.

Não pediu, porém, que ela parasse. Ele não deveria. Nem teria direito a tal. Sakura merecia ter aquele momento de desabafo. Depois de tantos anos ela mereceria, claro, muito mais.

Ficou em silêncio o tempo todo.

Numa hora, ela o puxou para um abraço. Os bracinhos femininos gentilmente se enrolaram no pescoço dele, e ele não protestou. Afagou os cabelos dela e sentiu a camisa ficar encharcada.

-Sinto muito...

As lágrimas ficaram mais fortes.

-Sinto muitíssimo...

* * *

Syaoran esperou que ela se acalmasse para levá-la para casa. Sakura ficou exausta depois da crise de choro e o rosto ficou maior, inchado depois do esforço. Não estava mais tão vermelho, mas ainda era possível notar o rubor mais forte nas maçãs, como se o lugar tivesse sido queimado pelo frio de uma pedra de gelo em contato direto com a pele mais sensível. No entanto, vê-la sorrir de quando em quando com alguma lembrança que ele preferiu não perguntar, apenas por educação: achava que não era apropriado _ainda_ saber como ela se sentia.

Ao chegarem no portão da casa de Sakura, eles pararam e trocaram um olhar.

-Eu fico por aqui...

O rapaz concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ela percebeu uma hesitação na expressão dele.

-Eu _vou _ficar bem. – ela garantiu sem tanta firmeza que expressava na voz.

E ele ergueu uma sobrancelha a isto.

-Sua família ainda está aí de férias?

Pela primeira vez em horas, Sakura deu aquela risada pela qual era famosa.

-Vão ficar aqui até mês que vem.

-Ui. – ele gemeu e fingiu estremecer de pavor – Eu teria tirado férias também na mesma época se minhas irmãs viessem passar as férias aqui comigo.

Fitaram-se mais uma vez. Sem trocaram palavras, envolveram-se em um abraço. Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos e não tinham a intenção de se afastarem.

Mas isso aconteceu quando o estômago de Syaoran roncou. E _muito _alto. Só então se deram conta do horário e do longo tempo que passaram sem refeição. Já passava da hora do jantar.

Sakura riu de novo. Ficou séria e afastou o corpo do dele, marcando a testa numa evidente preocupação.

-Não acha melhor ficar pro jantar? – ela sugeriu – Hoje é dia do meu pai fazer a comida.

-Ah, ótimo. – ele suspirou aliviado – Seria preocupante se fosse o dia do seu irmão.

Syaoran sentiu um tapa no braço. Era uma repreensão de Sakura por falar mal da comida preparada por Touya.

-Vamos... – ela segurou a mão dele e o guiou para dentro de casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_Perto dali..._

-ELES JÁ VAO PASSAR A NOITE JUNTOS? – exclamaram Chiharu e Yamazaki, ambos segurando binóculos para espionar melhor o casalzinho.

-Eu acho que... hmm. – Tomoyo segurou o queixo e a fala.

-O quê? O quê? – eles perguntaram.

-Acho que eles só vão jantar juntos... a família dela esta aí.

-Ah, por favor, né, Tomoyo? – os dois rolaram os olhos quase sincronizados.

-Ter a família na casa não quer dizer muita coisa. – Chiharu rebateu.

-Lembra do capítulo que dublamos semana passada? – Yamazaki tinha sempre argumentos muito fortes – A mãe da Xin Yang Lin encontrou a outra filha dela...

Tomoyo sorriu, observando de longe a casa onde a amiga morava.

* * *

**Dois anos depois:**

_-Você fala dessa aliança como se já tivesse uma._ – Os lábios de Sakura coincidiram com a fala muda da atriz na tela projetada na parede do estúdio em trevas.

_-Duvida disso?_ – a voz de Syaoran precisava ser desafiante para coincidir, também, com a expressão do ator na tela.

Há dois anos juntos.

-Vamos fazer de novo essa? – Syaoran deu uma pausa e fez um sinal. Yamazaki retornou a cena cerca de um minuto antes.

Dois anos de um sentimento que nenhum dos dois tinha palavras para descrever.

-O que há com você hoje? – ela questionou suavemente, tocando no braço dele – É a terceira vez que fazemos essa cena.

Syaoran deu um sorriso torto e fixou o olhar no papel. Não quis encará-la.

-Nervosismo... – respondeu vagamente.

Sakura franziu a testa. Provavelmente estava nervoso em antecipação à chegada das irmãs de Hong Kong, que planejaram passar alguns dias no Japão em visita ao irmão. Syaoran parecia extremamente preocupado nos últimos dias desde que fora avisado da viagem, e chegou a torcer que uma das irmãs perdesse o horário do voo, que perdessem as passagens ou que um ladrão invadisse a casa e só roubasse isso porque queria fugir com uma gangue para as terras nipônicas fugindo da máfia de Hong Kong... mas não. Nada disso iria acontecer, com certeza. Ainda mais Sakura estava começando a se acostumar com a ideia de conhecê-las, de se dar bem com elas. Era a primeira vez que se encontrariam.

Não quis perturbá-lo mais. Fixou também o olhar no roteiro que precisava interpretar. Estavam há dois dias e meio trabalhando naquele filme, e adorava o papel da heroína. A moça era uma humana apaixonada por um vampiro. Era bastante divertido o enredo, e a cena que dublavam naquele momento era um dos ápices: o vampiro pediria a mocinha em casamento. Ela já havia aceitado passar o resto da vida – humana ou não – com ele, mas se recusava a usar a aliança de noivado.

Yamazaki deu sinal para recomeçar. Sakura deu um suspiro e preparou-se para a sincronização.

Os dedos de Syaoran tocaram o pulso dela e ela sorriu. Ele estava realmente nervoso, percebeu isso pelo leve tremor que a mão dele transmitia como uma corrente elétrica.

A cena recomeçou.

_-Você fala dessa aliança como se já tivesse uma. _

_-Duvida disso?_

_-Inacreditável._ – a heroína bufou.

_-Não gostaria de vê-la? Só para ter uma opinião geral?_

_-NÃO!_ – a resposta dela veio num grito exasperado, mas seguido de um arrependimento quando a tela mostrou um rosto magoado – _Ok, pode me mostrar. Ela não vai me matar mesmo..._

_-É meio antiga..._ – a voz dele saiu suave, ignorando o protesto anterior – _Minha mãe recebeu do meu pai e agora vou passar a você. Espero que não goste de coisas antiquadas._

Do pulso, a mão de Syaoran segurou firmemente a de Sakura.

_-Aposto que ela vai ficar muito bem em você._

No filme, o vampiro abriu uma caixinha preta e um anel cheio de brilhantes pousou na palma da mão da namorada. Ela ficou admirando até que ele o pegou de volta e se ajoelhou na frente dela, a garota ainda sentada na ponta da cama.

O rapaz se ajoelhou ao mesmo tempo que o ator em cena, sem soltar a mão delicada de Sakura. Viu a namorada arregalar os olhos e ficar branca. Parecia que ia desmaiar. Sentiu também os olhos dos colegas de trabalho em cima do casal como numa torcida organizada. Yamazaki tirava até fotos como se fosse um profissional.

_-Por favor, por favor... não estrague este momento._ – tanto o rosto na tela quanto Syaoran falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Ah... ! – Sakura, porém, não seguiu a expressão romântica da protagonista e não conseguia se recuperar do choque para encontrar as falas e as respostas coerentes, como ele _perfeitamente_ havia treinado. Por isso ele pedia para repetir a cena... Os olhos verdes estavam como um risco de tão arregalados, a pele branca, a voz ficou sumida.

_Por isso estava tão nervoso antes!_

_-Você me daria a extraordinária honra de ser minha esposa?_ – Syaoran e o vampiro na tela perguntaram numa vez só.

Mas agora... Ele parecia tão calmo...

E a expressão dela suavizou. Um sorriso emocionado surgiu forcado nos lábios dela. E ele com certeza fazia aquilo porque não queria que fosse na frente das irmãs... melhor que fosse no trabalho mesmo. Aquilo era muito menos vergonhoso que com a família por perto.

Finalmente, tanto ela quanto a heroína humana responderam "sim", e pularam para seus respectivos pares num abraço.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Nota final da autora:** Bem, bem, bem... depois de cinco anos (OMG!) finalmente terminei a história. Nem acredito que isso só acontecia nos intervalos das minhas estadas na Alemanha, e postava quando estava de volta ao Brasil. Pelo menos foi assim desde o segundo capítulo, eu acho... E agora realmente preciso ter vergonha na cara e terminar as coisas que começo. Parece que só agora estou completando as resoluções de 2010, hahaha.

Shampoo-chan pede sinceras desculpas por ter demorado tanto. Não gosto de desistir das histórias e nem de passar muito tempo longe delas. Sei que a escrita muda bastante conforme o passar do tempo, e o que me preocupa nesse caso é que o leitor perceba que sua escrita era antes muito ruim... e também tem o fato de tanto o _leitor_ quanto o _ficwriter _esquecerem o rumo da história... Felizmente tinha minhas ideias anotadinhas e aproveitava as horas de folga da faculdade em Hannover pra escrever, hahaha.

Este fic foi uma homenagem bem simples e sincera a Mary Marcato, uma das pessoas por quem tenho maior respeito e admiração, apesar da distância, apesar da falta de tempo, apesar dos lapsos nas atualizações... Espero que goste do final! Está exatamente como pensei. No geral, acho que desses cinco capítulos só teve uma cena que imaginei e que não pude colocar, uma cena meio exagerada da dublagem da novela erótica; ficava imaginando a cena da Sakura morrendo de embaraço na frente do Syaoran... Não pude escrever porque depois não sei onde poderia ficar encaixada.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Agradeço a todo mundo que leu e comentou, leu e colocou nos favoritos, leu e indicou a outros para lerem.

Acho que a Shampoo-chan vai pedir aposentadoria em breve, por isso não tenho certeza se teremos alguma outra história de CCS. Enfim... a vida adulta nos chama e Sakura e Syaoran infelizmente não podem me sustentar... _(snif, snif) _

Muito obrigada por tudo!

Sayounara!

_Shampoo-chan_


End file.
